


¿Quien es V?

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Alan Moore - Freeform, Anarchy, Anti-Hero, Comic, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: Los pensamientos de Evey Hammond sobre V después de su muerte.Basado en el cómic de Alan Moore, cuyos personajes solo son tomados como recreación sin fines de lucro.
Kudos: 2





	¿Quien es V?

Londres, 1999

Las calles de la ciudad ahora están tapizadas de propaganda política. Tras las revueltas de noviembre del año pasado, los inconformes lograron acordar con la autoridad que quedaba, un alto a las revueltas y empeñarse en lograr un nuevo gobierno democrático. La joven reina Zara apoyaba la propuesta y había lanzado un discurso televisivo para invocar a nuevas elecciones.

En la galería de las Sombras, Evey, veía como se desarrollaba la nueva puesta en escena de la sociedad, una sociedad que había cambiado gracias a un tipo que portaba una máscara de Guy Fawkes. Hammond contemplaba aquellos objetos que eran propiedad del hombre, así como nuevos objetos que hablaban sobre él, como el diario de la doctora Delia Surrigde.

A pesar de que la curiosidad que tenía por él se fue mermando después de su muerte, cuando descubrió de boca de Dominic que el inspector Finch se había quedado con pruebas sobre V, ella fue a buscar ese diario.

Mientras leía todo lo que el hombre hizo mientras estaba en el campo de Larkhill, se sintió mas motivada y también mas apreciada por las enseñanzas —algo brutales— del hombre de la celda V.

Más en su mente una pregunta volvió a ganar espacio: _¿Quien era V?_

 _¿Cual era su nombre?_ El nombre que le dieron sus padres, aquello que lo hacía especial y único como ser humano. Una vez se preguntó si podía ser la misma Valerie Page, pero lo descartó al comprobar que ella había muerto antes de la explosión de la hablaba la doctora Surrigde.

 _¿Cual era su origen?_ Podía hacerse una idea de que era alguien inteligente, por lo escrito por la doctora, podía decirse que tenía una mente prodigiosa y era un excelente jardinero. Además de todas las obras de arte en su galería indicaban que tenía gustos refinados.

 _¿Cual era su edad?_ Tal vez estaba en su plena madurez, pues no parecía ser tan joven por su mente aguda y experiencia, pero su agilidad era señal de que no estaba tan envejecido.

 _¿Porque fue a parar a Larkhill?_ Delia no decía nada de como había llegado a Larkhill, pero sabía que todas las personas que pasaban por ahí tenían un perfil “peligroso”, homosexualidad como Valerie, posturas políticas contrarias como su padre u otras minorías despreciadas.

 _¿Como se hizo de la Galería de las sombras?_ Aquella guarida tan grande, tan artística, tan escondida y tan misteriosa como su dueño. Supuso que con esa inteligencia logró encontrar ese espacio lejos de todo y hacerse de un hogar.

 _¿Que era V?_ Era un humano, como ella, con un doloroso pasado, con una gran motivación y con sentimientos. Pero más allá del ser humano que había calado su corazón también estaba aquellas definiciones que lanzó el gobierno, y de las cuales pudo constatar algunas.

Era un terrorista que voló en pedazos la Dama de la Justicia de Old Bailey.

Era un justiciero que logró salvarla de ser violada siendo una adolescente.

Era un asesino que mató de manera cruel y significativa a un sacerdote pedofilo.

Era un tipo de gran inteligencia que lograba llevar a cabo sus planes de manera sigilosa, como enloquecer a Prothero.

Era un manipulador que logró dar un mensaje al país logrando confusión y que hizo que alguien más tomara su lugar al llegar la policía.

Era un incomprendido que mantenía la memoria de Valerie en sus carteles y en su película.

Era un secuestrador que la mantuvo cautiva torturándola física y mentalmente por días.

Era un maestro que le enseño a no temer y vivir mediante la verdad.

Era un loco que había logrado que la sociedad se rebelara al gobierno un cinco de Noviembre.

Era un héroe que había hecho caer a Adam Susan y a todo Norsefire, como cuando derrumbas una fila de fichas de domino, una tras otra.

Pero sobre todo era humano, uno ni tan bueno ni tan malo, alguien que puede considerarse el héroe o el villano dependiendo de cada punto de vista, no obstante para ella era una imagen, una idea y un símbolo.

Fue una **imagen** , cuando lo encontró al borde de la muerte y cuando pudiendo aprovechar para quitarle la máscara, vio en el agonizante hombre, su rostro de adolescente temerosa morir, y con ella todos sus miedos y dudas. Sonrío ante tal liberación.

Es una **idea** , porque bajo la capa, la máscara, la peluca y el sombrero no hay carne ni huesos para matar, hay una idea y estas son a prueba de balas. Y eso era cierto porque mientras el antiguo V moría otro resurgía, ella ahora era la encarnación de esa idea, de la idea de libertad para unos y de anarquía para otros.

Será un **símbolo** , porque desde ahora en memoria del aquel que por primera vez quiso volar el Parlamento, aquel cinco de Noviembre de 1998, se logró, y ahora el símbolo de V pasará a la historia. Porque V, significo una celda de sufrimiento, una frase en latín sobre la vida y unos fuegos artificiales que indicaban una nueva etapa.

Sonrío y dejo el diario en aquel camerino donde el antiguo V se caracterizaba, y ahora la joven hacía lo mismo. Salio de ahí con un traje negro y con el testamento de Valerie en la mano. Ahora era su turno de ser el maestro, y sabía que le pesaría, más era necesario para engendrar al nuevo V, el que seguiría después de ella: Dominic Stone.

Aquel joven policía había sido elegido cuando Evey lo salvó de una estampida de personas y sin pensarlo mucho lo llevó con ella, pues vio en él potencial y decisión. Ella solo le daría las herramientas y apoyo mental.

Porque ahora era conocida como V y sabía la voluntad de su antecesor, aquel que se fue en un funeral vikingo acompañado de explosivos y rosas.

 _“La anarquía tiene dos caras, el creador y el destructor. Los destructores derrumban imperios y los creadores construyen un mundo mejor con los escombros_ ”.

Porque si él destruyó un imperio, ella construiría un mundo mejor en su honor.

**Author's Note:**

> *No tengo mucho que decir, solo que escribí esto porque V es uno de esos personajes entrañables que te deja con la duda de quien era, pero siendo Moore su creador, es obvio que él se fue más con la personificación de anarquía.
> 
> *Me gustó más el cómic que la película, aunque conocí esta historia por la película.
> 
> *Para los que no saben Dominic (el que ayudaba al inspector Finch) es ahora el alumno de Evey, o eso se da a entender en el cómic.


End file.
